(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning paint from paint rollers and paintbrushes, and in particular to a roller and paintbrush cleaning kit that can be easily manufactured and compactly packaged for retail sale. The invention also relates to quick clean-up paint roller and the individual tools used to clean rollers and paintbrushes.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, removal of paint, especially latex paint, from paint rollers or paintbrushes has usually been performed by placing the roller or brush under a faucet and massaging the roller or brush with the fingers. This procedure, in addition to being messy and time consuming, normally leaves some of the paint in the roller or brush. Devices have been purposed in which the roller or brush is placed in housing and cleaned by pumping water through the housing. Designs so far purposed have met with little commercial acceptance.
Thus, there is a need for simple, mess-free, efficient and economical devices for cleaning paint from paint rollers and paint brushes. In addition, there is a need for a kit that includes such tools that can be compactly stored and displayed for retail sale.